VDay
by emofish
Summary: It's the season for romance, Ginny is certainly in the mood, Ron is hi usual cheerful self but Hermionie remains defiantly gloomy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: How depressing, commercial, idiotic annoying etc is Valentines Day? Not that I'm bitter or anything. Not that I care that I've never had a valentines card. EVER**

**V-Day**

It was the 13th of February and it had been an eventful evening, the whole house seemed to be electrified by the promise of Valentines Day. The first years, in typically childish fashion had sat in corners giggling and comparing notes on who would be getting cards off whom, who would get the most and which loser would get none. One by one they had all drifted off to bed and by 11 there were only 3 figures left in the common room, Harry had been summoned to Dumbledore's office sometime ago and had not returned leaving his girlfriend and two best friends alone.

'Do you know what Harry got me for Valentines Day' asked Ginny excitedly. Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron sat on the opposite sofa.

'Ginny, I didn't know 5 minutes ago, I didn't know 10 minutes before that and I didn't know the 10 times you asked me before that, what cosmic change do you think will have happened in these past 300 seconds that may have enlightened me?'

'Ok, ok keep your hair on I was only asking' They settled down into silence for a few minutes, Hermione reading of course, Ron practicing Wizards chess and Ginny flicking through some catalogue or another.

Ginny sighed contentedly 'Isn't cupid the cutest thing you ever saw? He's the best part of Valentines day if you ask me.'

'Isn't cupid the cutest thing you ever saw' Hermione mocked in a stupid high pitch voice 'NO HE'S A NAKED INFANT WITH A WEAPON OF WAR. HOW DOES THAT SEND OUT A ROMANTIC MESSAGE IT'S VIOLENCE AND PAEDOPHILIA ALL ROLLED INTO ONE! HOW ABOUT WE UPDATE THE IMAGE, MAYBE NUDE BABY COMPLETE WITH UZI OR A BARE CHILD WITH A MACHINE GUN?!

Ron looked up from his chessboard seemingly amused by Hermione's outburst 'Don't worry Gin, she's just jealous 'cos she's never gotten a Valentines Day card'

'Have too'

'Have not'

'Have too'

'Have not'

'I'll have you know I got 6 in one year once'

'Oh really'

'Really'

'And you were how old at the time…?

Hermione mumbled incoherently into her book

'What was that Mionie?' Ron loved seeing her uncomfortable.

'I was 7 ok'

Ron struggled to keep a straight face before collapsing into peals of laughter and ended up having to dodge several nasty hexes sent his way by a _very_ irate Hermione Granger. A cushion fight ensued but it had been a long day and thus only a couple of minutes passed and a few feeble shots exchanged before the two Weasleys and Hermione collapsed on a heap on the couch.

'Have you really not gotten a Valentines card since you were 7 Mionie?' Ginny enquired, her voice muffled from under Ron

'Nope'

'Doesn't that bother you?' she asked fighting through the tangle of limbs

'Why should it, I hate them they hate me, we have a good, clearly defined relationship'

Ginny and Ron laughed at their friend's honesty and the trio once again slipped into companionable silence.

'So what do you think Harry got me for Valentines Day?' Ginny mused. Hermione groaned and pulled herself to her feet.

'Night Ron, night Gin' she called out to them as she crept into her dorm room.


	2. Chapter 2

**V-Day**

Hermione was stretched out on her bed flicking through the latest edition of W_itches Weekly_ when Ginny burst into the dorm room and gave her a twirl.

'What d'ya think, Mionie?' she asked holding out her dress to be admired.

'Very nice Gin' Hermione replied not even glancing up from the article she was reading. 'What's the occasion?'

'What do you mean? It's the Valentines' ball tonight!'

'Well what d'ya know'

'Why aren't you ready?'

'Well partly because it doesn't start for another 2 hours but mostly because I'm not going'

'What do you mean you're not going?'

'How many different meanings for those 3 words is there? Look don't you have some kind of face mask or hair treatment to be doing?'

Ginny jumped remembering some beauty regime she had forgotten and dashed out of the door. Hermione could finally get back to her reading but she had only been left alone a few minutes before her door opened again, angry at another interruption she threw her magazine against the wall. Looking nervously between Hermione and the magazine he said 'erm Mionie I wanted to talk to you but I can see this isn't a good time'

Hermione laughed 'It's ok Ron, it's not been a good day' She stood and gave him hug.

'What was that for'

It's just nice to see a friendly face' he blushed right to the tips of his ears. Suddenly the door burst open, Hermionie groaned and flopped down onto her bed.

'Hermionie, Hermione' Harry cried breathlessly 'oh, hi Ron' he smirked 'am I interrupting something?'

'What's wrong Harry?' Hermionie sighed. Once again he looked serious.

'YOU HAVE GOT TO HELP ME I FORGOT TO BUT GINNY A PRESENT AND ALL I CAN FIND IS A HALF FULL NOTEBOOK, A BOX OF CHOCOLATE FROGS WITH ONE MISSING AND A KEY THAT OPENS GOD KNOWS WHAT'

Hermione tried to maintain a straight face but she caught Ron's eye and they both cracked up laughing.

'Believe me my friend you are screwed, I've seen my sister when she's angry, trust me mate you wont be with her next valentines day, that is of course providing she lets you live that long' Ron chuckled

'Oh haha bloody ha, please Mione I'm appealing to your humanity…'

'Ha well your out of luck there mate' Ron interrupted but was soon silenced by a death glare from Hermione

'What do you expect me to do? She's your girlfriend' Hermione moaned

'I dunno conjure something'

Hermione laughed 'oh no, the kinda thing Ginny's expecting is waayy out of my capabilities, nope I'm afraid that, for once I'm going to have to agree with Ron'

'Oh god' Harry collapsed on the bed 'she'll kill me, I've survived Basilisks, demontors, dragons, water trials, hits from bludgers and numerous encounters with the dark lord and I'm going to be killed by Ginny Weasley'.

'Yup' Ron agreed

'You might just have a salvation' Hermione mused

'What? Please god I'll do anything'

'Did you say you found a key when you were searching for a suitable gift?'

'Yeah, small, silver kinda old looks like one of those that open antique doors; god knows where I got it from'

'Pass it here' Harry passed it over looking bemused. Hermione examined it and smiled.

'Perfect' She performed a basic cleaning charm on the object and wandered over to her dresser where she proceeded to rummage through her jewlerry box before pulling out a delicate silver chain, she threaded the key onto it. She raised it at arms length to admire her work before searching through her drawers and producing a beautiful oak box inlaid with a silver rose.

'Handkerchief' she demanded and Harry looking confused passed her the white material that had been tucked into his tux pocket, she carefully lined the box with it and placed the chain complete with key inside before replacing the lid. 'There you go Harry, Ginny's Valentines day present'

'You want me to give her a key' Harry was obviously unconvinced 'do you think I have a death wish?'

Hermione laughed 'It's not just any key, it's the key to your heart, trust me girls love all that corny, sentimental crap'

'Well if your sure' Harry headed for the door.

'Harry' Hermionie called after him. He span round, she grabbed a bunch of flowers out of a vase on her dressing table and thrust them into his hands before straightening his tie and pushing him and Ron out of the door. She turned round prepared to spend the night of romance in her on company armed with a good book when a voice called her name from the doorway.

'Be my valentine Mionie?' Hermionie smiled, turned round and slipped her arm through his.

A/N: I'd like to thank my friends Luce and Gav for the inspiration for this story, but damn Gav how cheesy!


End file.
